Guild:Nebula Contingent (Evindra NA)
We are a private contracting firm on the world of Nexus, seeking to help our members make a name for themselves as well as help the cause of the Exile forces. We are divided up into four branches, so everyone has a role, and everyone is important. Think you can handle the training that comes with studying in the Medical division? Have dreams of becoming the best field medic out there? Want to learn how to promote your business in the new world? Want to become a PR master? Hungry for blood of the Dominion, or just want to help train the troops to be more effective? Interested in studying the planet and what it has to offer? We have a place for each of you. You can help build our story as well as your own here. It's not just about us. It's about you. You will be somebody, and not just a face in the crowd. Cool. All that is great, but where do you fit in? Well, that's what we're here for. While we're not openly recruiting at this time for particular characters/stories/etc, we are looking for people who are looking to get involved from the ground up. That is, what is it that you're looking for? Where do you think you excel? Are you looking for a place to start off, looking for a place to help build from the ground up? If so, we may be looking for you as well. What we need are interested writers, story builders, lore hounds, and artists to help build our fledgling community into the home we all want and love. Are you interested in helping to write large plots involving many characters? We could use people like you to round out our writing team! Think you have what it takes to build your own business and work it into one of our wings? Come on cupcake! You'll fit right in! Think you'd make an awesome instructor in the lore of the planet Nexus? Want to lead people on excursions to help them learn about the planet too? Come on and drop us a line! We don't want to be the biggest, but we want to have the best quality around. Now's the time to get your foot in the door so when recruitment does open, you can step up and be the leader we know you want to be. If you're interested in joining our team, drop us a line. Aly, Najia, Kanko, Rowan, and Nova are here to answer any of your questions, or simply to chat. We'd love to have you on board! If you'd like to drop us a line, check us out at our website: http://nebcon.enjin.com or talk to us here! We'd be happy to answer any questions that you may have! Because the Nebula Contingent wants You to be a part of our extended network of business associates, we have created a number of divisions to help you find your niche here. All divisions work together to create a seamless web of individuals whose ultimate goal is to bring down the Dominion and make a profit here on Nexus. If you're looking at joining our ranks, here is a brief description of what each division does! PR Division The Public Relations Division of Nebcon focuses on establish business connections between the various entrepreneurs on the planet. Working closely with Najia Sparkthorn's Starship Girls, members of the PR division will help plan events, create promotional works, and network with various business. There are many opportunities for growth in this division, and associates will be sure to learn the ins and outs of the business world. If you're looking to expand your social horizons, or think that you've got a silver tongue that could help you become the star of the show, then the PR Division might be for you! Mercenary Division Enjoy taking on tasks that pay good money? Always looking for a challenge and perhaps a chance to stick it to the Dominion? Then the Mercenary Division might be for you! Working closely under the tutelage of Kanko Palethorn, the Mercenary Division prides itself on its professionalism and dedication to getting the job done. Whether tasked with trying to steal secrets from the Dominion, or rescuing a Rowsdower from a cliff, no task is too big or small for the Mercenary division. Those individuals with combat experience are always a welcome addition to our ranks, and those who are willing to learn are never turned away. Medical Division Living on Nexus has its own risks. The flora and fauna here are an enigma, and studying the land or just going out for a stroll could be a dangerous venture. That doesn't even begin to include those pesky Dommies. Where are you to turn if you need medical attention? That's where the Medical Division comes in. We here at NebCon pride ourselves in having the best physicians, healers, and herbalists that Nexus has to offer. Together, they make sure to be able to treat any sort of ailment or wound that could be had here on Nexus. And what we don't know of, we're always striving to learn more about. Dr. Nova Rose and her staff are always looking to add to their ranks, recruiting the best and brightest that Nexus has to offer. Think you would be a great addition to her team? Drop us a line and tell us more! We're always open to training new individuals in this prestigious field. Research Division Taking control of Nexus is only half of the battle. There is more to this place that we know...and that's where the Research Division comes into play. Together, the Research Division helps to develop new technology for everyone to use here on the planet: Weapons, Medicines, Gadgets and Gizmos...whatever is needed, the Research Division works on developing. But that's not all. The Research Division also helps to catalog and organize any information that we can glean from the planet. Need to know the best way to breed a herd of Rowsdower? Wondering what's with that glowing green Caretaker? Looking to understand the purpose of that Eldan artifact you discovered in the middle of the forest? The Research Division is here to help. And if you've got a knack for figuring out life's great puzzles, make sure you contact the Research Division for potential employment opportunities! Espionage Division The Espionage Division of NebCon recruits exceptional individuals from the ranks of the other divisions to help better aide the safety and security of NebCon as a whole. Our goal is recon, intelligence gathering and trading, and keeping NebCon safe from the invisible enemies we gain. Some want our saloon owners to fail, and would see them brought to financial ruin. We stop their plans cold before Najia Sparkthorn's had breakfast (Not that she gets up early, but still...). Some would like to see our Mercs using inferior weaponry, sabotaging our shipments. We raid their warehouses and swipe the good stuff, and set up the faulty goods to be fenced to gullible guilds. Some want to see our researchers lying dead in the dirt, blood staining their lab coats. We are the sniper bullet that makes sure beakers go unbroken. The espionage division isn't an organization, its a team, and we're all damn good at what we do. If NebCon is under attack then inform our next of kin, because we'll have died long before trying to take out as many of them as we can. You will be somebody here! Recruitment Leadership * Guild Master and Head of the Mercenary Division - Kanko * Guild Secretary - Alyra * Head of Public Relations - Najia * Head of Research - Maiku * Head of Medical - NovaRose * Head of Espionage - KidRowan External links * NebCon on Enjin Category:Exile Guilds Category:RP Guilds Category:RP guilds